The Other Way around
by NinzkieIsAnOtaku
Summary: "Love is a painful truth and a beautiful lie, but sometimes it is the other way around" Bonus chapter was added
1. Beautiful Lie and a Painful Truth

**Conan's POV**

It was just any sunny afternoon Haibara and I are eating at the club room of the detective boys. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko are in different classes so every lunch the two of us are eating alone. It's been 5 years since the black organization was caught by the FBI with the help of the police, and Haibara had created the antidote but I refused to take it because…

Well, let's just say that my reason for taking that antidote was gone. She already forgot me and she already moved on. Settled down, with the man named Araide.

And honestly speaking, for the last three years of spending my life as Edogawa Conan. I already developed hidden feelings for my partner Haibara Ai or originally known as Miyano Shiho.

"Lost in thoughts Kudo?" Haibra said interrupting my thoughts

"Hmmm?"

"I said, lost in thoughts Kudo-kun?"

"Ah. Not at all, I am just thinking"

"Thinking of your girlfriend?"

"And you are pertaining to?"

"Mouri Ran."

"Baka. She's already married remember? And I already love someone new" I answered whispering the last part.

Unfortunately, she heard it.

"So the death magnet is in love again? Who's the lucky girl Kudo?" she asked smirking

"None of your business."

"I'm hurt Kudo, I'm not your best friend anymore?" she said, pretending to be hurt

"Hehe"

Suddenly the bell rang halting our 'lovely' conversation. We went to our respective classroom and sat at our own chairs. And us, being seatmates gave me enough time to stare at her.

Staring at her became my hobby, especially during boring classes. Looking at her strawberry hair, beautiful eyes, and kissable lips makes the time run fast.

"Hello everyone, I am your substitute teacher for today. So now for your activity I want you to make a short essay about your love for your special someone." The substitute teacher said.

Essay about your love? Isn't that too childish? I mean essays like this should contain some things about the government, economy of the country, corruption, crime rates or anything that is worth reading. And love can never be define by words.

"Kudo I know this activity is too childish for us but remember, we ar e in a body of a 12 year old." Haibara whispered

"I know, I know."

My love for Haibara? How to describe it?

Let's analyze our situation first. Haibara and I are friends, let me correct 'best' friends. We are both victims of the drug, the organization and let's just say we understand each other. But unfortunately I have fallen for my bestfriend, for the second time. And luck is not on my side beacause unlike Ran, Haibara don't feel the same. Still there are times that I think the she lov- likes me too, but it is impossible. Those thoughts are lie, a beautiful lie but the reality is painful.

Beautiful lie and a painful truth

Well, that phrase rang a bell…

I immediately get a whole sheet of pad paper and started my essay.

_My love for you is a Beautiful Lie and a Painful truth_

_We met when we are only 8, we are the children of sadness. Sadness that only the two of us can understand. I hated you before because I blamed you for what happened. I blamed you for a sin that you never did. You accepted everything and blamed yourself, but after the times that we shared I realized that you are also a victim. A victim of this cruel world that we lived in._

_Then the sadness had ended, and gave us a chance to accept the reality. And just like before, we supported each other. We beacme each other's refuge and fortress. Then that's the time I started to have feelings for you. Feelings that I never thought that I will feel again. There are times that I assumed that you feel the same. That the time will come and you will be mine. But reality struck like a lightning. So let's just say my love for you is a beautiful lie and painful truth. A lie that feeds my fantasy, a lie that makes me happy. _

I finished writing my essay and passed it at the teacher she checked it and gave it back to me. I put in my bag. My eyes started to wander around and as usual it landed on her.

"You can still see me tomorrow Edogawa-kun, wil you please stop staring"

"Baka! Who told you that I was staring at you. I was just lost in thoughts"

"Another lame excuse from the great detective"

She stood and passed it to the teacher, again the teacher checked it and gave it back to her.

I'ts already dismissal time so Haibara and I are now walking alone. I don't live at the agency anymore.

"So who did you wrote at your essay Kudo?"

"You"

"What?"

"Baka! Let me finish first. You know the girl I was takling about earlier"

"Oh"

We entered Agasa's place I placed my bags on the sofa at the living room.I removed my 'fake' glasses and put it inside my bag. I went to my room to take a shower but then…

"Shinichi-kun!" Professor Agasa shouted

"What?" I answered

"May I have your glasses for awhile, I want to upgrade it somehow."

"It's inside my bag. Get it, I'll just take a shower"

"Okay"

**Haibara's POV**

"Ai-kun, can you get Shinichi-kun's glasses for me?"

"Hai"

I went to his bag and get his glasses, then when I was about to close it a piece of paper caught my attention.

It was his essay.

I took the paper, and hid it inside my pocket."

"Here it is Professor." I said giving Edogawa-kun's glasses to him

"Arigatou Ai-kun"

I nodded then went to my room to read the death magnet's writings.

According to him, he already love someone. So he already moved on huh…

_My love for you is a Beautiful Lie and a Painful truth_

_We met when we are only 8, we are the children of sadness. Sadness that only the two of us can understand. I hated you before because I blamed you for what happened. I blamed you for a sin that you never did. You accepted everything and blamed yourself, but after the times that we shared I realized that you are also a victim. A victim of this cruel world that we lived in._

_Then the sadness had ended, and gave us a chance to accept the reality. And just like before, we supported each other. We beacme each other's refuge and fortress. Then that's the time I started to have feelings for you. Feelings that I never thought that I will feel again. There are times that I assumed that you feel the same. That the time will come and you will be mine. But reality struck like a lightning. So let's just say my love for you is a beautiful lie and painful truth. A lie that feeds my fantasy, a lie that makes me happy. _

I smircked as I read his essay.

So he finally noticed me huh.

Finally, he have fallen for me…

I went to the kitchen to prepare our dinner, and I saw Kudo-kun frantically searching for something.

"Ne, Haibara have you seen my essay?"

"Gomen Kudo kun, But I haven't seen it. Maybe you lost it" I lied

"That's impossible, I'm pretty sure that I put it here" He answered still searching

Then dinner came and Professor Agasa said that he will be leaving tomorrow. Another convention with his fellow scientists.

"Shinichi, take care of Ai- kun."

"Yeah…"

_***The next day***_

The day passed easily and once again, I found myself walking towards home with the detective until we reached the house.

"A beautiful lie and a painful truth…" I said smirking

Shocked, he stopped walking then he faced me. Disbelief and shocked was written all over his face

"What the heck is that haibara? Reading to much romance novels?"

"If you consider your self as a 'Romantic Writer' then I guess I am reading too much."

"You HAVE my essay? But last night, you said that you haven't seen it."

"I guess, I lied anyway what's with your essay?"

"Well I, just uhmm thought that uhmm, that phrase uhmmm is a good definition for love. Yeah, that's right. "

"Is that so Kudo… But I clearly remember that the question is, to write an essay about your special someone NOT the definition of love. Will you please explain that Shin-chan?" I mocked

"…."

"I'm waiting Kudo…"

"Alright… I guess you finally discovered the person I like so what do you want?"

"I just want to hear it directly drom you…"

"Hear what?"

"That you like…"

"Now what?! I'm already embarassed you know. So what's your intention in doing this? For entertainment?"

"Probably…"

"This is nuts Haibara. I'm going upstairs…"

"Okay… But I am pretty sure that this interesting essay of yours will reach that Osaka boy and your parents, your Ran- neechan and her bestfriend. Hmm probably I'll show it to our friends too. And for a guy like you I think that's EMBARASSING." I said

Giving up, he went to and walked to me. Look into my eyes and sincerely said the things I wanted to hear…

"I like you… I really really like you Shiho or I must say Ai."

He broke the eye contact the looked down.

"I guess you were partly right. We don't feel the same way Kudo. Why? It's because I love you death magnet. But still I think that our feelings isn't that different." I said "Love is a painful truth and a beautiful lie. But sometimes, it's the other way around. Just like now."

That's the ending. Any comments? Please don't be too harsh. This is my first fanfiction.

Also sorry for the wrong grammars, spelling. This isn't edited you know. I was too exited to upload it!

Please read, review and recommend. :D :D


	2. The Unreachable Star

**Conan's POV**

"I guess you were partly right. We don't feel the same way Kudo. Why? It's because I love you death magnet. But still I think that our feelings isn't that different." She said "Love is a painful truth and a beautiful lie. But sometimes, it's the other way around. Just like now."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What a hopeles romantic. I said I love you Baka." She asnwered then went to her room

"_I love you Baka!"_

Buffering…

Buffering…

"_I LOVE YOU"_

Her words are keep on repeating on my mind. I was left dumbfounded. I mean, Haibara liking me is unexpected. Haibara was known as the ice queen. And her falling in lov- I mean her liking someone is very unthinkable.

"So you're still confuse… Here, read this. I guess this will make you understand it." She said, interuppting my thoughts and handed me her essay.

Still confused, I went to sit a the couch and started reading her essay.

_The Unreachable star_

_A lonely child. A child who never loved anyone except her sister. A chilld who never cared for the others. A child who covered her heart a mask that can never be removed, or an ice the can never be melt. Yet, after an incident. An incident that I never expected to happen changed that child. It's because I met you, the star that can never be each._

_Out of the billion of stars that can be seen. You are the brightest, the most beautiful. You are the kind of star that gives hope to the others. You guide those people who doesn't know the right path and you reveal the truth to them. Just like the truth that you revealed to me, the truth that I never believed._

_You showed me the importance of life. You showed the importance of friendship. You showed the importance of a family. And you showed me the true meaning of love, because of you I became happy, because of you I had the right to loved and to be loved, because of you I started to care and because you my mask was removed and was melted._

_Yet, after those things. You are still unreachale. You are still millions and millions of lightyears away. I did my best to be close to you but I know that's impossible. I can only watch you from afar. I can only watch you from afar… And lastly I can only love you from afar… I wish someday, I can also bring the hope that you brought me... I wish that someday you can also love me Tantei-san…_

After reading her essay a faint blush is can be seen on my cheeks.

"Are you finish reading that tantei –san" She said whispering it near my ears

"Yeah.. hehe Well I gotta go, ahmm I have to do our homework… yeah home work" I said trying to stand and escape

"Wait a second tantei-san. I want to hear you opinion… Is it good?"

"It's great. Hehehe…"

"Okay.. Well I'll just cook our dinner."

"Wait Haibara…"

"What?"

Gathering all of my courage I looked at her…

"I love you too. Bye bye" I said then went to my room. Locked the door then sat ay my bed.

What am I doing? Am I really that lucky.?

While staring at the wall. My phone vibrated. Who the hell will text me?

_From: Haibara Ai_

_I'll cook your favorite food. Go down before I invite the kids =))))_

_I recorded your little confession earlier. Well I kinda expected this will happen_

You little!

That's it. My short sequel. Well one of the reader said that he/she wanted to read Ai's essay so here it is.

Please do the 3 R's that will make writers happy (Read, review and recommend)


End file.
